Margaret
Margaret is a Fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and was formerly a member of Pope's Gang. Story 'Pre-Invasion' When she was 16 she was diagnosed with brain cancer, she was given a 50/50 chance to live. She was treated with chemo and survived the cancer after three operations.("Silent Kill") She shows Hal Mason the holes in her skull from where they operated. ("Love and Other Acts of Courage") After her cancer, she grew tired of people acting nice towards her, and eventually left, when she was 18 she was living with a man. Eventually they started doing drugs, eventually turning to robbing houses, one night they were caught and she was sent to Framingham Correctional Facility for Women. It was here she found out she was 3 months pregnant, it was a boy, he was soon taken away from her. 'Pre Ambush' Three months before the events of The Armory she joined Pope's Gang, Pope later implies that he saved her life, and that she was a very different person while she was with him and his gang. 'Ambush' ''Dangers of a Different Kind After Pope's gang had taken Tom Mason and his squad hostage, Maggie was tasked with escorting a hooded Hal Mason out of the hideout so he could return to the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment with the gang's demands for releasing the remaining hostages. Hal attempted to disarm her, but Maggie demonstrated her skills as an effective fighter by quickly subduing Hal. Change of Heart'' Later, when Pope goes to negotiate the hostage exchange, he leaves Maggie behind with Billy Pope andBilly PopeCueball to guard Tom, Anne Glass, and the members of Tom's squad. After Billy Pope makes lascivious remarks directed toward Karen Nadler, Maggie looks angry and disgusted, quickly and efficiently shoots and kills Billy and Cueball. She reveals that she had been sexually abused by Billy Pope and Cueball since first encountering the Popes' gang, noting that Cueball seemed to think bringing gifts made it okay. She then frees Tom's squad and joins them in attacking John Pope. ("The Armory") She joined the 2nd Massachusetts as a fighter, originally responding only to "Margaret", and helped Tom return to town where she had spotted harnessed children. Colonel Porter, the head of the Massachusetts Militia, wanted to find a way to free harnessed children using a new technique developed by Dr. Michael Harris. The plan was to snatch Ben Mason but everything went wrong when Mike spotted his son, Rick, amongst the kids and ran to retrieve him. Hal and Karen attacked the Mechs and where knocked out while Tom, Mike, Maggie and Dai retreated. The skitters executed the rest of the group that Mike's son had belonged to and set Hal free to tell the fighters, but they kept Karen. ("Prisoner of War") Maggie was then seen with a group of fighters sent by Captain Daniel Weaver to scout ahead. She noticed that the other fighters were keeping tabs on her, and she asked Weaver about it. He confirmed that he couldn't afford to trust her given that Pope's band had trusted her with a gun. He then asked her whether she had ever thought about using it. She told him "Yes", every single day on herself, before she finally used it on Billy Pope. ("Grace") After Anne was attacked by a man looking for Meds to trade, Maggie teachs Anne how to shoot a gun. ("Sanctuary (Part 1)") Relationships *She has a really good friendship with Sarah as is shown when she goes to get medication for her when she is heavily pregnant. She is also the only one of her friends present when she is giving birth, joking that she will stay as long as she doesn't have to say "push, push". *She also seems to have formed a friendship with Anne Glass when she gives her a gun to defend herself and when she teaches her to use it. This shows a sense of camaraderie when they end up laughing together. *In Eight Hours it also seems she has forged a friendship with Jimmy. *(See Mal ) In Worlds Apart, Margret and Hal are seen flirting with each other and in Love and Other Acts of Courage Margaret and Hal share their past with each other and end up kissing, though Margaret is reluctant to be in a relationship. In Young Bloods, Hal denies that Maggie is his girlfriend despite Diego, someone they just met, noticing something between them. In Episode 17 "Molon Labe". Maggie admits her affection for Hal by kissing him passionatly after asking him if he still loves Karen, and wondering if he thinks about her at all anymore. In "Death March", Maggie is revealed to have been a drug addict after her release from the hospital because she saw everything around her as being 'fake.' She later had a child while she was in prison whom she never saw again and never forgot. In "The Price of Greatness", Maggie is arrested by the Charleston authorities when she is caught with Pope and the Berserkers in the armoury which they were attempting to steal and she was trying to stop. Hal comes to her and tells her that, even if his father is unable to secure her release, he will get her out of there but she is still unsatisfied by his reaction of the revealation of her past and tells him to leave. Later, Hal and Dai break her out of prison when a deharnessed kid reveals that Red-Eye wanted to speak to Tom about a potential alliance between the human resistance and the rebel Skitters. Hal tells Maggie that the reason he refuses to talk about her past is that he doesn't care who she was then but does care who she is then and there: the partner who saved his life more times than he could count and the only good thing that came out of the entire invasion. Appearances *The Armory *Prisoner of War *Grace *Silent Kill *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *Mutiny *Eight Hours *Worlds Apart *Shall We Gather at the River *Compass *Young Bloods *Love and Other Acts of Courage *Homecoming *Molon Labe *Death March *The Price of Greatness *A More Perfect Union Photos Fs eps106 gallery07 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery02 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery01 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery09 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery14 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery03 512x341.jpg 180px-Karenhostage.png images 10.jpg|Love and Other Acts of Courage (car scene) smile.jpg sarah-cartyer-falling skies.jpg|Margaret_Sarah Sanguin Carter|link=www.facebook.com/SciFiLoversAhoy 218340060053rjpg-f1f73a_640w-610x406.jpg Falling-Skies-01-cast1.jpg Falling-Skies.the.armory.jpg ustv_noah_wyle_falling_skies_3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Pope's Gang Category:Scouts Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Civilians Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Teenager Category:Season 3